gameofheartsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Dragons
' earth_dragon_species_reff_by_deafhpn-dacn30z.png Dragons as a Species': Dragons are sentimental creatures however they do have animal like urges during a few months of the year during the breeding season or when their anger gets out of control. Which is why during these times their is protective spells set in line to protect from enemy attacks and callings are held at the same time every year by other nations to prevent attack at this weak spot. Dragons: Have only two elements sometimes you get to pick other times you do not get to. Dragons mate and couple up to rear their young however if they are a single parent sometimes they will intrust others into raising her other Implings. Dragons refer to their offspring as Imps, or Implings it is very insulting to call an adult dragon an imp especially for males. You will get a fight if you call a dragon an imp. The most common dragon element is fire. Mating Rituals ''' A male or female dragon will show their teeth in a grinning display in order to get their desired partners attention, if the other shows interest by baring their teeth the two will growl, snarl, and show a display of fire. Any rival males that are interested in the same female will ram the opposing male with horns, all dragons grow horns during the breeding season for dragons. Adrenaline and hormones are high making even the most docile dragon quite vicious during the breeding season. Usually dragons that have coupled up already will breed as soon as possible, to prevent their hormones for going out of whack. During this time all dragons are unable to distinguish from a rival to a non rival. Dragons that are aggressive and fighting will have large pupils and raised head and will rear on their back legs to show their intent to fight. Dragons who have no interest in mating will generally turn away and show submission by avoiding eye contact. If a male dragon chases off their males suitors the male dragon will bite, nuzzle and lick the female in order to get her approval. Generally he will follow her around and the female will whack the male with her tail when she is ready to breed with him. If a male irritates a female by following her and she shows no sign of breeding the two of them will fight generally female dragons are twice as aggressive then male dragons when agitated. They usually can chase off dragons twice their size. The female dragons can gain up on a male dragon that is out of control by his hormones and will often pin them onto the ground to snap him out of his aggression. This can last to one hour to a full day. The leader of the dragon is picked when they are born, and is considered the soul commander even the most powerful of dragons will show complete submission to the lead female dragon. Female/ male dragons are the ones who lead the colony of dragons. Dragon Emotion: '''Irritation: Dragons show irritation by whipping their tail back and forth a relaxed tail is a tail that it stretched all the way out and flat on the ground. A dragon tail that is pointed up words means that they are alerted to either another dragons presence or danger. Grief- A dragon will often swing their head from side to side and make a mournful wail that is like a high pitched whale, howling in agony. They will do this at the lost of an offspring or someone they deem to be close to them. A group of dragons whaling is known as a Calling and an entire colony will leave a nestling sight and bellow for ages. They are known to mob those responsible. Calling are named callings in general to attract Dragon Riders to them. Dragon Fear- A dragon that is scared will have wide eyes and will raise their head in defense and bare their teeth making a snapping sound. And will lower their back end to protect them from attack. An Evasive dragon will generally keep his or head low and will hunch down in order to protect themselves. A dragon is not allowed to attack a Rider of any dragon unless they break one of their absolute laws. And even then they need proof and to have seen the evidence themselves of the same colony without cause outside of the breeding season. Dragon Comfort- A dragon will rest a head on a dragons head, neck, limb or torso in order to comfort them when they are injured, scared, or upset. Dragons are usually only violent during the breeding seasons or when their clan is threatened. Hybrid Dragons can be born with a random element or look and carry elements from their parents. Health A healthy dragon will have shinny scales, a sick or injured dragon will have dull scales and will smell, dragons like this are either close to death. If a dragon leaks lava out of their mouth the only thing that can save them is to create a soul bound. Only dragons with crystals, located usually on their chest may create bonds with another speicies. Dragons usually are secretive and only allow those that have bonded with a dragon near them and see them as another dragon. Smoke- A Dragon will release spoke from his or her nostrils when angered this shows how healthy a dragon is in order to control this. When using multiple elements this comes from a spitting like motion, from the dragons mouth to use ice, and what not. For fire or their main element they usual make an intake of breath the healthier the dragon the better the attacks. The bigger the dragon the better the breathes attacks and the longer they are. Ranks Dragon Chief: A dragon chief is chosen by the other Female Chief of dragons before she/he dies, a dragon chief is able to travel through time. Making them a being of time, they can shape shift into a more unassuming form. A Dragon Chief power is given by all dragons at the moment the dragon is laid. She is then raised about their traditions and culture. Usually a dragon chief will pick a mate outside of the dragon species, rather then a dragon it'self. She is much like a Queen just without the title. She is raised without knowing who her parents where, or family in with another clutch as siblings making the entire colony her family, villains and heroes are often living together. Nest Mothers: Nest Mothers tend to the eggs and will tend to multiple female eggs, they generally will work together both parents and other females to guard the eggs against thieves, demons/ War beasts, however they risk loosing a lot of energy and basically will go without food if the hunts are unsuccessful. Because of this Meriel suggested they bring the eggs to the other sentimental guild for protection. Dragonares: Male dragons of maturity, they are exspected to hunt and protect the offspring. They are considered mature adults. They also are trained in combat to protect themselves once they are able to fly. : Female dragons of maturity that hunt and guard, Dragoness can be used for any female that has passed her second heat cycle. Dra( is for mature male) Gar (is gender neutral female/male) Gra (is female) Some dragons may not have this title either they have no interest in a mate or it is just their given name. Implings: Implings are generally tolerated, and are expected to show submission to the female Chief dragon and no one else. They are raised with their other speicies kin side by side. Guardians: Adult Speicies offspring that vow to protect the egg sights. Dragon Rules: A Male Dragon is not allowed to use a breath attack on a female dragon when courting, if he dose he can be killed instead of pinned by the Chief. It is considered dishonorable during the mating season to do so. Female Dragons rarely pick fights with each other and often will share the same nesting sight with a Nest Mother. No Dragon is allowed to eat any eggs of any kind this is considered taboo in dragon culture. Dragons that break these rules or other creatures are called "Egg Breakers," And are often attacked on sight. A dragon may accuse another of egg breaking if they hold a grudge and hate them. Both Villian and Hero dragons are considered a part of the same Colony. "Oath Breakers" are the ones that are called for breaking any of the Dragon Rules. Fights are not allowed to break out along youngsters and the Dragon Colony grounds are considered a neutral resting place. Anyone that breaks these laws are droven off mobbed by the Colony, Dragons can communicate one another through their mind. Revealing Dragon secrets, even if by accident is considered grounds of banishment or to be killed on sight. Invading Dragon burial grounds are a high offense, invading another clans territory without cause. Dragons often will take care of their kin even if one is a villain by taking care of their injuries. When a Dragon wins a battle the other will submit to the other, usually. However it dose not mean a Villain wont attack them after showing them submission. If a Villain dose this then they are cut out from the group, and are killed on sight if the colony finds them, or manages to track them down. The colony is a multiple of family groups kind of like a small town. They are suppose to feed the youngsters, pregnant, and the old before eating themselves. Dragons may be: Carnivores Omnivores Clan Chief: Is a individual leader this is the instinctive leader they have the best egg laying positions and often intervene if squabbles or fighting get out of hand, both males and female dragons have this leadership roll. Thought it is often a male who has this position it is rare for two clan chief of opposite gender to meet in combat since males are generally naturally more submissive towards females. Female Dragons will lay their eggs and teach them the proper education that all dragons know a Dragon for example will whack a male with her tail if she's interested in him as a mate, or will allow him to mate with her. If a male attempts before hand he is subject for attack from the Clan Chief or from the female herself, some males cannot control them selves during the breeding season and have lost arm or eyes from females. Male Dragons in general are usually good natured however they can be quite aggressive protective during their eggs, mates, territories since a female won't mate with a male unless he has some sort of territory. Female Dragons that take up a mate for their personality is more common in Earth Dragons however they cannot breed until the male has defeated a male that had some territory. It is then his job as Clan Chief of that territory to make sure that his offspring gets the best spots, Earth Dragon mates usually mate for life or for just one breeding seasons. However it is noted that those with stronger bonds seem to be able to keep their territory since it is the females who decides who gets to mate with who and not really the males. Just because a male wins dose not mean he wins a female dragon it may take him months to years to get a female dragon to agree to be his mate. Also age differences will prevent a male dragon from getting a mate if he waits too long. Also just because an Earth dragon who can't find a mate tries to mate with the weaker fire dragons dose not mean that he will win a female Earth dragon is known to attack a male Earth dragon if he's too aggressive with them. Female Dragons tend to protect one another it is a natural thing and they won't allow earth dragons to abuse their size and strength. While it might seem brutish for male Earth dragons it is quite natural most of the time Earth Dragons are strong and reliable but during few months of the years their minds turn more animal like however some are able to control them selfs more then others. Over time this seems to be developing more since male dragons are being breed out since more females take up males with stronger minds. After the breeding seasons relationships can be rocky however theirs a period of bonding after words from raising eggs together helps to calm down these squabbles. After all 90 percent of the time male dragons are useful. Earth Dragons are naturally strong have fairly good body armor their main use is attacking demons acting as guards for travel and for defending the boarders of the Kingdom. Earth Dragons are exstremely proud and will fight to the death if insulted they will not back down in order to keep their honor. However most earth dragons will not fight a female earth dragon unless they have no choice, even most males wont allow females and males to fight against one another going to the females defense. However if a female is abusing her position the head female is to deal with her they usually end up pinning down the offender and keeping him trapped/ or her for about an hour but it can last up to days until they submit by lowering their head. Squibs/Implings- Earth Dragon babies are often protected by the mother but not just by her but by the entire clan an Earth Dragon Baby is taught to only respond to their Mothers calls and those earth dragons that they know. Because demons have learned to mimic these sounds/ or animals' in order to lure the nice tasty treat out into the open. They have taught this into the brains of Dragons for a long time. Just because something looks like a dragon dose not mean it is true. Trivans- Earth Dragons that cannot breed or reproduce but are older then one years of age and can fly. These dragons often stay together all together even if not related and often travel between parents. They act as a secondary defense position defending the eggs and setting off alarms. They often do work in exchange for gold, coin and jobs may also hunt down small demons but this is unusual. Drama- is a Mother Dragon Dragar- is a Father Dragon Rune Magic: (0/100) Heart Magic: (100/100) Mind Magic: (0/100) Earth Element- Earth dragons are the second most of any type of dragon Earth dragons originate from Nocturne but they are sturdy dragons that can adapt to almost any environment. Earth dragons are omnivores, and can eat anything from fruits, insects, grubs worms or meats, a earth dragon needs to eat a deer carcus once every month however if they are using their magic or during the breeding season, when pregnant or when abnormally active they must eat from once to twice a week sometimes even gouging on food every day if going through a growth spurt. Earth dragon magic can be any where from manipulating the earths to a specific plant to the increase growth rates of plants earth dragon magic varies from dragon to dragon female dragons that are pregnant cannot use magic unless it is their fire element they are guarded by the male dragon who protect them in a herd type setting. Earth dragons can lay anywhere from 5-24 eggs out of all that 5-6 are usually bad, or unfertilized while the rest either hatch at the end of 2 -3 month period during the first year the squibs need protecting and need to be fed almost daily. Earth dragons alliances unlike in Killiha are to their clan chief and not to an individual leader. Earth Dragons Strength: (8/10) Speed: (5/10) Endurance: (6/10)